A Sacred Treasure
by TheDarkLadyEris
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow has a treasure that can never be stolen by another pirate - and not from a lack of trying either. Fem!Harry, MOD!Harry, "It's a pirate's life for me!"


A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back from the grave, so yay!

Tags: Female!Harry Potter, Master of Death!Harry, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow/Harry Potter

Enjoy!

* * *

Their laughter was loud and infectious, without a care in the world as it followed them along the beach. _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, a renowned and infamous pirate, chased the young woman through the low waves and the sandy hills of the small private island they occupied. He cared not one bit that from the knee down that his trousers were soaked as his eyes were focused with a single-minded attentiveness that would have shocked most who knew him, or of him.

Instead of drinking and whoring his way through one town after the next (though he did enjoy doing so when he got the chance), he shared meals, helped gather supplies from the fruitful island and enjoyed a break from rigid confines of the life of a pirate on the run. He traded kisses of contentment and mapped out her body with his tongue on the sandy beach under the shade of a palm tree. He told her stories of his adventures both on the sea and off it. And in turn, she told him of how one day she couldn't handle the pressure anymore, of being perfect, of having no control over her own thoughts and ideas, of being forced to marry a man she could never love. Of stealing a ship and sailing away, with not but what she could sneak on board before fleeing. Of a dangerous and violent storm that knocked her ship off course, of waking to find her vessel parked safely on the island. Of feeling freedom for the first time ever, no rules, no regulations. She found freedom and happiness in an old pirate set in his ways and he found acceptance and love in a woman fleeing from oppression.

For all his bluster and sly remarks, he was very seldom able to sit and relax without either some kind of Turner-related shenanigans, a disaster of epic proportions, or someone attempting to kill him. Instead, he was enjoying a brief little vacation on a remote island, populated by one resident and several animals. It was peace and relaxation that he had never realized he craved in-between moments of adventure and danger, had never realized that he had never experienced or craved so desperately until he had washed ashore on the beach, having been knocked off ship during a fierce storm now that Calypso had been released (there always seemed to be massive, ship-destroying storms as if to make up for the years enslaved).

He had awakened on a somewhat comfy bed (so much better than any hammock on his ship or mat at a whorehouse), with his head wrapped with a bandage and feeling - and looking! - cleaner than he had in years. And in walked a young goddess in disguise, eyes wide with surprise at seeing him awake and sitting up. He remembers vividly the soft, luscious curls of hair that is stained the color of blood that frames her face which is lightly tanned and features the most glittering color of as green as emeralds eyes. It had to lead to her fussing over him, lips pursed tight at the number of scars over his body, a soft blush dusting her cheeks as she couldn't help but glance at his naked chest.

The days that had passed had lead to flirting on his part and blank oblivious reactions on hers before he had thrown caution to the wind and had given her a quick kiss on the lips, amusement tracing his face at the sight of her dumbfounded standing in front of him. Hearing her whisper about it being her first kiss had caused the possessive flare within him to ignite. Before he had realized it, within days, they were on the sand of the island, exploring each other's bodies.

It hasn't been long after he had taught her everything there was to know about the male body and pleasure at it's finest before he felt the unmistakable urge to return to the sea. And so he had, leaving behind a lass with hair as red as blood, and eyes that sparkled like the sea.

He would return every couple of months and she would be waiting for him, her and the several animals she kept for company and not another living soul on her private island. It was small enough that you could walk around the entire thing in one day but held a beautiful bounty of plant life and animal life native to it.

It wasn't for several years that he visited to find another on the island, one he was deeply familiar with. Calypso in her human form, Tia Dalma, sitting under the shade of a coconut tree, sharing a cup of tea with his lass who simply smiled her mischievous smile at him before introducing her companion. "It would be rude, would it not? To scorn the one who controls the sea that surrounds me? We have been companions for several years now, though she definitely has an easier time visiting then she used to."

"She be the only one to greet me. She respects but does not fear me, unlike men of the sea. Jack Sparrow," the words fell from honeyed lips as her unsettling gaze focused on him as she ignored his utter of 'Captain! Why does everyone forget that?' with an ease that spoke of years of practice. "Destiny chose you like it choose so many. But yet," her eyes narrowed, "even destiny cannot control Death." The Goddess leaned back in her seat, taking a moment to drink her tea and leaving one pirate nervous in his boots, "How strange that she be finding you, Jack. How strange." With those cryptic, final words spoken, the woman said her goodbyes to the island resident before walking into the ocean and disappearing.

It wasn't for another two visits that he realized that his island paramour too was a goddess in human form, though one born as human and turned into one. And like Davy Jones before him, he couldn't deny that he loved the goddess with blood red hair, not when she gave him peace in his wildlife. Not when she gazed upon him with a loving smile and kind eyes, asking for nothing in return but willing to take whatever he freely offered.

It would become his haven, his home before he realized it. The lass with eyes like the sea, with hair stained the color of blood and a smile that could light up a room, stole the heart of a pirate and for once, Captain Jack Sparrow was content to let something get stolen from him, if not because he too stole the heart of the goddess of the island.

And it was a treasure no other pirate could ever steal.

* * *

A/N: I have officially joined tumblr - handle name is darkladyeris so feel free to follow for regular-ish updates on my muse and hopefully my updating schedule because it's super sporadic and weird.

Hope you enjoy this random little teaser!


End file.
